Traitors deserve everything they get
by jbh14
Summary: Jade Lilith Potter is sent to Azkaban by an incompetent ministry and her back stabbing ex-friends. Now Tom has come to free his followers and the truth of her innocence is revealed, but Jade doesn't forgive and she doesn't forget. FemHarry. Azkaban fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Traitors deserve everything they get**

Azkaban... Maximum security floor…

Jade always found it odd how before Azkaban she was so impatient and hot-headed, but now after a year in hell, she felt like she could wait forever.

The anger and hurt she had felt when she had been betrayed _again_ had long since faded leaving her numb and empty. Occasionally she would feel something, some twinge or spark beyond the cold numbness, but she was unsure whether those feelings were truly hers or the Dark Lords. Certainly these echoes of emotion had lessened since she had learnt to shield her mind from Tom and the Dementors; although the latter rarely came to her cell anymore. She had no emotion left for them to feed on.

Once wondering how they could think she could kill Cedric would make her angry for hours-much to the pleasure of her guards-but now it only served to amuse her. The wizarding world had turned its back on her, but soon, _very_ soon, she would be free again and they would expect her to retake the mantle of savour.

Like _that_ was ever going to happen.

Ironically the one who was going to free her would be the one who put her here in the first place. Tom thought he could persuade her to join him and had been planning to free her for a while when he came to collect his loyal followers. Not that she knew exactly who that entailed since her floor was empty except for herself and the Dementors. Apparently being there former savour had earned her the most heavily guarded cell in Azkaban since the law prevented them from executing her till she turned seventeen.

She had no intention of joining the man who murdered her parents and had tried to kill her multiple times and she knew without a doubt the _dishonourable_ Judge Dumbledore would never allow her to. He had never allowed her to make any choices in her life; he hadn't even given her the choice of Veritaserum at her trial-and she used the word 'trial' very loosely.

In fact as soon as she was out of Azkaban she was going straight to the nearest Gringotts to collect some money-since the ministry couldn't confiscate her vaults until she turned seventeen-and have them block any attempts to access her accounts without her permission and conduct a full audit-she had a few suspicions that needed confirming. Then she was going to get a portkey to somewhere very far away from Britain.

Her plans were interrupted when the whole prison shook and her cell door and all the other cell doors in the floors below exploded off there hinges.

From her window the full moon shone in the sky on a cloudless night. Moonlight shone through to illuminate the mad grin on the Girl-who-just-wont-die's face.

"And now the fun begins…"

Azkaban… Main Hall…

The remaining members of The Order of the Phoenix and about two dozen Aurors were all that stood between Voldemort and escaping with some of his most demented followers. Both sides had suffered heavy casualties, particularly the Aurors, but the odds were still in Voldemort's favour.

The light side knew there were still some more Death Eaters around the prison looking for any remaining prisoners, including the one they feared the most…

…The Girl-who-lived, Jade Lilith Potter.

"We found her, my lord" announced Lucius Malfoy as he limped in with two lesser DE dragged an unresisting teenage girl into the room. Lucius had a large gash in his left leg from a cutting curse, other then that though he was his usual aristocratic self with only a few tears in his Death Eater robes.

"You have done well my servant, very well" The Dark Lord gestured for the two lesser DE to let go of the girl. To their surprise she did not drop to the ground, but merely stood there, facing the ground. "Where did you find her?"

"In the maximum security ward, staring out her cell window"

"Such a waste" cackled Voldemort "Once a powerful witch, now just a shell"

"It would seem you have come here for no reason tonight Tom" announced Dumbledore.

"Fool!" cried Voldemort. "Do you really think Potter was my soul reason for coming here?"

"No, but she was your most valuable servant" said Dumbledore.

Surprisingly the Dark Lord merely laughed. "Potter was no servant of mine Dumbledore, although she could have been"

The forces of the Light side gasped as they slowly realised what Voldemort was saying; cries of disbelief shortly followed.

"SILENCE!" shouted Voldemort. Silence came quickly. "Potter was merely a problem that I needed to remove and you were all so happy to help me" Their faces took on looks of guilt. "One would think after Sirius Black you would have all realised that wizarding courts are not infallible, but as usual you are happy to be led as sheep"

"NO!" a cry of despair erupted from Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts and head of Gryffindor as she realised the pain they had caused one of her lions. Several more cries quickly followed.

"If that is the case Tom, then hand over Jade, she is of no use to you now" suggested Dumbledore who was suddenly starting to look his age. His eyes were absent of there usual twinkle and seemed to only reflect a great sadness. He had once again failed one of his students.

"Do you think me a fool old man" sneered Voldemort, "Jade Potter has been a threat to me for fourteen years, but no more! She will die and I will win"

The Light side were about to launch a desperate attack to rescue their wronged savour, but both sides were stopped by the sound of laughter.

Whist Tom had been having his little bragging session, Jade had been planning. The forces of the light blocked the easiest exit, of course that was only an obstacle for someone who wasn't Jade Lilith Potter.

When the Light side prepared to try and save her she couldn't help but dissolve into laughter-they had been the ones to betray her! And yet now they wanted to help her! Hah! If she wanted help she'd rather ask a colony of blood thirsty vampires, at least then she'd know to expect the knife in the back or rather the fangs in the neck.

"Jade…?" asked Dumbledore gently.

Jade turned her head to face Dumbledore and the man gasped and took a step back when he saw the sheer power in that gaze.

"Yes Judge Dumbledore…?" she asked, but before he could answer she continued. "If the next words out of your mouth are 'I'm sorry Jade' then I swear I'll cut out your tongue"

She raised an eyebrow at there shocked looks. "What? Oh! I bet you thought I'd just be the same after a year in Azkaban. Do you honestly believe 'sorry' will make it all better; that I'll forgive you for locking me in hell?"

"So you are not as insane as you lead us to believe" said Voldemort.

"Afraid not Tom" Jade grinned madly. "Pity too, it would made things so much easier I'm sure. Don't worry though you can have Britain all too yourself; I find it far too traitorous for me"

"WHAT"

She turned to the light side and adopted an innocent expression. "What is something wrong?"

"Jade, you can't be serious" pleaded Dumbledore in disbelief. Had they really hurt her so badly that she'd turn her back on all of Britain?

"Oh don't act so surprised Judge" her voice was dripping with scorn. "I care very little for a country full off back-stabbing sheep and racist fools"

Jade turned away from the light side, which were still staring at her in shock and back to the Dark Lord. "So Tom how about you let me out of here and you'll never have to see me again"

"Sorry Potter, but I can't let you live" Voldemort raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

Jade sighed. Why did he have to be difficult? Ignoring the cries for her to move out of the way, she simply raised her hand and clicked her fingers.

A shock wave like a bomb going off erupted from Jade's petite frame, the wave of raw power shot outwards knocking both sides off there feet. Voldemort's killing curse was simply reflecting right back just missing the Dark Lord by inches. Rocks and floor tiles were ripped from the floor and wizards and witches from either side were blown into one another.

When the dust and debris cleared only Jade was left standing, looking utterly bored and unconcerned with the destruction she had just caused.

"Now I hope you've all learned your lesson!" She waved her finger teasingly in a mock scolding way. "Never _ever_ attack Jade Lilith Potter when she's trying to be nice and let you take over a country"

"Jade… how did you…?" stuttered Dumbledore, for once utterly speechless.

"Not now Albus" she waved away his questions and turned towards Voldemort, who was looking quite scared. "Now then Tommy go and murder all the traitors and back stabbers for me. That's a good boy"

"How dare you?" hissed Voldemort, anger getting the better of him.

"Because I'm just that good, Tom" smiled Jade, patronisingly. She then turned towards Dumbledore and the light and waved "Bye-bye" and proceeding to gather magic in her hands causing them to glow with an eerie green light.

"No Jade, wait!" Dumbledore tried rather unsuccessfully to prevent her from leaving, but was blown off his feet again when Jade smashed the energy she had gathered into the ground.

The wards of Azkaban were ancient and very poorly maintained, but they were very complex and were the reason why some parts of the fortress were still standing when they really shouldn't have been. These wards despite there neglect were some of the strongest and best in all of Britain, second only really to Hogwarts and Gringotts.

Jade Potter had just blasted straight through them.

The wards shattered like glass, the top floors of Azkaban simply collapsing in on them whilst the ground floors shook uncontrollably.

Dumbledore stared at Jade in shock just in time to see her disapparate silently.

Jade Lilith Potter had left Britain to fend for itself.

**Jbh14:** Hi what did you think? Good, Bad, absolute crap – let me know. I spent all day writing this idea since it wouldn't stop bugging me.

This fic will be continued depending on the content of your reviews. If you think its good and want me to continue I will as I've already planned the second chapter, but if you hate it then I won't bother and will leave it as a one-shot.

Its all up to you guys :D

DE = Death Eaters

Please Review.

**Till next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Traitors deserve everything they get**

**Chapter 2**

Hogwarts… Headmasters Office…

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for the second time in two days was feeling his age and both times it all led back to one person.

Jade Lilith Potter

How could everything have gone so wrong?

He should have known she couldn't have killed Cedric, should have believed in Jade as she had in him so many times; but he had been blinded by his fears that she had gone dark just like another promising young student named Tom Marvolo Riddle once had. He had felt like he had failed her and he had, just not in the way everyone had thought. She had begged at her trial for Veritaserum and Fudge had denied it – that should have been the first clue that something was not right.

Albus had been blind to the truth, instead of having faith in Jade like he should have done; he had doubted her and his lack of faith had landed her in Azkaban.

"_Jade Lilith Potter you are hereby sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban for the murder of Cedric Diggory and the use of an unforgivable curse"_

He still remembered the look she had given him as the Dementors dragged her away. It was not a look of sadness or anger, but a look of hate and betrayal. They had betrayed the one person who would have done anything for them, for her friends, her family.

"_Oh don't act so surprised Judge" her voice was dripping with scorn. "I care very little for a country full off back-stabbing sheep and racist fools"_

And now, perhaps unsurprisingly Jade felt no obligation or responsibility to save them from Voldemort. He knew the prophecy, he knew she was the only one that could kill Tom once and for all and now she didn't want to. Albus had no doubt if Tom came after her then she'd defeat him and maybe even kill him, but as long as Tom stayed in Britain then she'd not lift a finger to deal with him.

His mind drifted back to the power she had shown at Azkaban, she had definitely found 'the power the dark lord knows not' somehow and she had no intention of using it against Tom. He didn't need to wonder why she had waited till Tom attacked to escape from Azkaban; she had wanted them to know she was innocent as well as free of them. She wanted them to know what they had so carelessly thrown away.

The public were in outrage over the Jade's 'desertion' as the press were calling it; they seemed to have forgotten that they had betrayed her first so it shouldn't have been a surprise that she didn't want to help them.

Fawkes' thrilled from his perch, the comforting notes of the song of a phoenix banishing Albus's headache and rejuvenating him.

Albus smiled gratefully at his familiar "Thank you, old friend"

He turned back to his offices window. Storm clouds were gathering over head.

"Dark days are ahead I fear"

Northern France… 8th July…

Fleur Isabelle Delacour walked along the beautiful French streets with a smile. Hogwarts had been nice, but France to her would always be the most beautiful.

With her father being the French Minister of Magic she had spent many of her summers abroad in a wide range of countries, but she still found Twilight Alley in Paris to be the best she had ever been to. The people were always friendly and the number of shops and side alleys far outweighed anything you'd find in the British Diagon Alley.

Fleur relished in the peace here. There was no fear, no oppression and…

"What ya mean I've had enough"

… A familiar drunken voice shouting at the owner of the pub a little ways in front of her.

_Jade_

The quarter-Veela had not had any contact with her since the tragedy of the third task; but the Girl-who-lived was easily recognisable with her_ very_ long fiery red hair and emerald eyes. However almost everything else Fleur knew about her fellow champion just didn't seem to match.

Her once bright eyes were dull and empty. Last year Fleur was ashamed to admit she at first had had a hand in dimming those bright eyes when she had called Jade 'a little girl', but she had tried hard after the second task to make up for it. She knew all too well what it was like to be despised and burned by your fellow students, but the hatred that Hogwarts had shown Jade had shocked even her.

The next change was that Jade was terribly thin as if she had been starved for months and her skin was pale as if she hadn't seen the sun in a very long time. There were dark circles under her eyes that showed she hadn't been sleeping properly.

She was also clearly absolutely plastered.

"Jade…?"

The red-head stumbled around to face whoever was calling her and squinted at the silver blur.

"Fleur…?"

"Oui" Fleur smiled at her friend. "It has been a while Jade, how have you been?"

Jade smiled dreamily at her "Fleur! I haven't seen you since I was arrested, but I'm doing great now that I'm free.

Fleur blinked, grateful she had bothered to practice her English since last year, and then the full meaning of Jade's words hit her. "Arrested! Why were you arrested Jade?"

Jade stumbled again almost falling over if Fleur hadn't caught her. "Well the Minster blamed me for Cedric's death and sent me to Azykaban"

Fleur gasped in surprise, but managed to wrap her arm around Jade and started leading her back to her Family's manor.

"When did they let you out Jade?" asked Fleur once she'd manage to get her anger back under control.

"Two days ago… I think… not sure" slurred Jade.

"Two days!" exclaimed Fleur, causing some people to shoot them odd looks. "That means they locked you up for a year" Why hadn't she heard of this before now? Surely it would be global news if the Girl-who-lived was sent to prison for murder.

"Yup!" chirped Jade, cheerfully. "Then Voldy came and let me out. Wasn't that nice of him? Bumble-bee was really shocked"

Fleur blinked.

"Not that Voldy is my problem anymore. Told him he could have Blighty, because I don't want it anymore"

Fleur shook her head at the stupidity of Britain. It was obvious that 'Voldy' must be the Dark Lord and Jade had left Britain to fend for themselves. Rightly so too, they had betrayed Jade so if they expected her to help them then they were all fools.

One thing bothered her though…

"Surely your friends would have told the court you couldn't have killed Cedric… and Dumbledore he would have supported you, no?"

Jade's happiness quickly evaporated and her expression darkened considerably. "Oh they told the court alright… told them I was a dark witch and stabbed me in the back!"

Fleur gasped in horror. "No…"

"As for Bumble-bee, he was the Judge. Sentenced me to Azykaban he did" said Jade, darkly.

Fleur felt anger like she had never felt before swell to the surface. Those _bâtards_! To treat Jade like that after everything she had done for them. They didn't deserve the honour of ever having been Jade's friends. They didn't even deserve to clean her shoes. If she ever got her hands on them they would wish they had never hurt Jade, she would tear them limb from limb. Yes she would. She –

"Hey Fleur you've got feathers!"

Blinking, her rage temporarily forgotten, Fleur looked down and noticed that she did indeed have pale silver feathers on her arms. Growling slightly she managed to force her body to return to its usual form before she transformed completely and accidentally hurt Jade.

Looking around she realised they were only a few yards from her home and quickly made a bee line for the front gate.

First she'd find Jade a room and let her sleep off her hangover. Then she'd find something to burn and pretend it was those fools from Britain.

They'd hurt one of her few true friends and she make them suffer if it was the last thing she did.

Watch out Dumbledore because hell has no fury like a pissed off Fleur Isabelle Delacour.

No.12 Grimmauld Place… Order of the Phoenix Headquarters…

"Does anyone wish to start off this meeting?" asked Dumbledore.

"Albus have you managed to find Jade yet?" asked Molly Weasley. She had been horrified when Arthur had come home and told her Jade was innocent. She had pushed aside her guilt though so she could work on repairing the rift between them and Jade.

"I'm afraid not Molly. Where ever she is she isn't in Britain" replied Dumbledore.

Severus muttered "No surprise there"

Molly quickly spun to face him "If you have something to say; then say it"

"Is it really such a surprise Potter isn't in Britain" sneered Severus "After all she made it quite clear that she no longer cares about us or Britain"

"Jade was just angry, poor dear probably didn't know what she was saying. She wouldn't actually abandon us"

Severus glared "Angry! Hah! She wasn't angry at all. She was cold, colder than even the Dark Lord. Why would she come back for any of you?"

"That's enough you two" said Dumbledore before Molly could answer; the last thing they needed right now was people at each others throat. "I'm sure that we will be able to find her eventually Molly. What about the Dark Lord, Severus?"

Severus stood up and cleared his throat "The Dark Lord is still gathering his forces as well as planning how to retrieve the prophecy. So far he has not had any luck" Snape seemed to consider his next words carefully "The Dark lord seems… shaken at best by what he saw at Azkaban. He has people keeping an eye out for any sign of Potter, but does not seem interested in looking for her abroad. It would seem he does not wish to risk incurring her wrath if he can avoid it"

"I see" said Dumbledore. That was some good news at least.

The kitchen door suddenly burst open to reveal an out of breath Hestia Jones.

"Headmaster… Miss Potter's been spotted in France sir" she said.

Dumbledore smiled and the rest of the order seemed to perk up. "That is good news Hestia"

"There's more Sir" panted Hestia "She was seen leaving a local pub. She was apparently quite drunk"

"WHAT"

Delacour Manor… Guest suite…

Unaware that the forces of the light were tracking her down; Jade Potter slept soundly in a comfy queen size bed.

Her dreams were filled with kind quarter-veelas and large quantities of alcohol.

Tomorrow would certainly be an interesting day.

**Jbh14:** To clarify Jade left Britain (after visiting Gringotts bank) and went and got drunk. Enough money can make people do very odd things such as sell large amounts of alcohol to underage teens.

Fleur was unaware that Jade had been imprisoned or blamed for Cedric's death. The British Ministry worked quite hard to prevent anyone finding out.

I have no idea who to pair Jade with, I did think maybe Luna or Daphne or Blaise (Male or Female) or all three! Anyone got any suggestions because I'll be happy to hear them.

Please Review.

**Till next time.**


End file.
